Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Dream Beavers begin dating
by princessasal70cak30
Summary: this is the story of how the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Dream Beavers began dating, Leo's with Dire, Donnie's with Dark, Raph's with Dread, and Mikey's with Dave.


Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Dream Beavers begin dating

By: Rebecca Irwin

Typed version

It had been about 3 weeks since the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles got trapped in their dreams, and about a week ago the Dream Beavers decided to live in this deminsion. The Dream Beavers had crushs on the Turtles, so they decided to visit the Turtles. Once they get to the farm house, Leo runs over and says, "What are you four doing here?" Dire Beaver blushes and says, "H-Hi Leo, we're not to stir up trouble..." Dark Beaver says, "May I talk to Donatello?" Leo nods and says, "Sure, he's in the barn." Dark Beaver nods and heads to the barn, once he gets to the barn, he walks over to Donatello, pushes him againist the side wall of the barn, Donatello blushes and says, "What, what are you doing?" Dark Beaver kisses Donatello, who blushed, pushed Dark away, and said, "W-What was that for, do you like me or something?" Dark said, "I do like you, Donatello!" Donatello's eyes became wide and he said, "Re-Really?" Dark nodded, Donatello blushed more, and said, " I love you too, Dark." Dark kissed Donatello again, who kissed Dark back. Back with Leo, Dire Beaver, Dread Beaver, Dave Beaver. Dread said to Leo, May I talk to Raphael?" Leo nodded and said, "Yeah, he's in the living room." Dread nodded and went over to the steps, went up the steps, went over to the door, opened the door, entered the farm house. closed the door, walked into the living room, saw Raphael watching Crognard the Barbarian, and said, "Hello again, Raphael." Raphael felt a chill go down his whole body, he recognized this voice, but it's not possible, he wasn't asleep, right? Raphael turned off the TV, turned around, saw a red beaver, and said, "Not you again! How are you even here, I'm not asleep..." Dread walked over to the couch, sits next to Raphael, who tried to not show fear. Dread says, "Me and my brothers decided to live in this deminsion a week ago. By the way, you're cute when your scared..." Raphael felt as Dread put his hand on top of his own hand. Raphael blushed as Dread moved closer to him. Dread noticed Raphael blushing, Dread then kissed Raphael's left cheek. Who blushed more, looked into Dread's eyes, and said, "Do you love me, Dread?" Dread nodded and said, "Yes, I do love you, Raphael." Dread then kissed Raphael, who blushed, and kissed back. Back with Leo, Dire Beaver, and Dave Beaver. Dave said to Leo, "May I talk to Michelangelo?" Leo nodded and said, "Of course, he's in the kitchen." Dave nodded, walked over to the steps, went up the steps, went over to the door, opened the door, entered the farm house, closed the door, walked into the kitchen, saw Michelangelo, and said, "Hi Michelangelo, remember me?" Michelangelo turned around, saw Dave, and said, "Dave? What brings you here?" Dave blushes and says, "I actually need to tell you something..." Michelangelo walked over to Dave and said, "Go ahead." Dave takes Michelangelo's left hand in his right hand and said, "I love you, Michelangelo." Michelangelo took Dave's left hand in his right hand and said, "I love you too, Dave." Dave blushes, kisses Michelangelo, who blushed, and kissed Dave back. Back with Leo and Dire Beaver, Leo looked Dire, who was blushing furiously, Leo said to Dire, "Why are you blushing, Dire?" Dire pushed Leo againist the side wall of the outside of the farm house, Leo blushes, and said, "What, what are you..." Dire kissed Leo, who blushed more, pushes Dire away, and said, "Why did you kiss me for? Do you love me or something?" Dire nodded and said, "I do love you, Leo." Leo's eyes went wide, and he said, "Really?" Dire nodded, Leo took Dire's left hand in his right hand, and said, "I love you too, Dire!" Dire kissed Leo again, who kissed him back. Meanwhile with Dark and Donatello, Donatello pulled away, and said, "Would you like to go out with me, Dark?" Dark took Donatello's left hand in his right hand and said, "I'd love to, my salty love!" Donatello kissed Dark again, who kissed back, Dark licked Donatello's lower lip, who opened his mouth allowing, Dark's tongue in. Meanwhile with Raphael and Dread, Raphael pulled away and said, "I love you, Dread." Dread says, "I love you too, Raphael." Raphael said, "Would you like to go out with me, Dread?" Dread pushed Raphael onto his (Raphael's) back and said, "Of course, I would!" Raphael ran his fingers down Dread's back and said, "Wow, your fur is so soft!" Dread said, "Thanks, and your eyes are so wonderful." Raphael said, "You're welcome and thanks." Meanwhile with Dave and Michelangelo, Dave pulled away, and said, "Would you like to go out with me, Michelangelo?" Michelangelo looked into Dave's eyes and said, "I'd love to, Dave!" Dave kissed Michelangelo again, who kissed back. Meanwhile with Dire and Leo, Dire pulled away, and said, "Would you like to go out with me, Leo?" Leo took Dire's right hand in his left hand and said, "Of course, I would!" Leo ran his fingers down Dire's back and said, "You have the softest fur that I've ever felt." Dire kissed Leo's right cheek and said, "Thanks, and you have the most beautiful eyes that I've ever seen." Leo smiled, then kissed Dire again, who kissed back. Later that evening, the Dream Beavers decided to live with April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Donatello, Ice Cream Kitty, Leo, Michelangelo, and Raphael, April and Casey were alright with this, and Ice Cream Kitty was just cat made out of ice cream. There was just one problem. Where were the Dream Beavers going to sleep? All the bedrooms were taking, and there was only one couch. The Dream Beavers decided to sleep outside, and no not in the barn. The next morning, instead of training like they were supposed to, Leo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo are spending with Dire, Dark, Dread, and Dave. Donatello and Dark are in the woods. Leo and Dire are in the basement. Raphael and Dread are in Raphael's bedroom. Michelangelo and Dave are in the backyard. Leo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo know that Master Splinter would want them to train instead. With Leo and Dire. Leo was telling Dire about Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Kirby O'Neil, Shredder, Karai, Baxter Stockman, or as he's known as now, Stockman Fly, Bradford, or Dog-pound as he used to be known as, or Rahzar as he known as now, Xever, or Fish-face as he's known as today, and the Kraang. Meanwhile with Donatello and Dark, just like Leo, Donatello was telling Dark about Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Kirby O'Neil, Shredder, Karai, Baxter Stockman, Bradford, Xever, and the Kraang. Meanwhile with Raphael and Dread, just like Leo and Donatello, Raphael was telling Dread about Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Kirby O'Neil, Shredder, Karai, Baxter Stockman, Bradford, Xever, and the Kraang. Meanwhile with Michelangelo and Dave, just like Leo, Donatello, and Raphael, Michelangelo was telling Dave about Master Splinter, Leatherhead, Kirby O'Neil, Shredder, Karai, Baxter Stockman, Bradford, Xever, and the Kraang. From that point on, the Dream Beavers help Leo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ice Cream Kitty, Kirby O'Neil, Leatherhead, Master Splinter, and Karai fight againt Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Bradford, Xever, and the Kraang. The Dream Beavers and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are still dating.

(Also the Dream Beavers are the same size as they were in the Dream deminsion.)

(I used "Leo" instead of "Leonardo" I don't know why though.)

(I will type up a sequel to this story soon.)

The end! 


End file.
